Use of electronic devices such as laptops, tablets, and cell phones is prevalent. People often use such devices when seated. For example, passengers in vehicles, airplanes, and trains may desire to use electronic devices while travelling. The type and size of electronic devices changes frequently. Accordingly, it is difficult to design accessories for electronic devices that can be used over a wide variety of types and models.